


Hea(r)ts on Movie Night

by LelioBlue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, Multi, PersonnageAce, Post-Canon, Sexe, Threesome - F/M/M, TransJohn(June), transdave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue
Summary: C'était une nuit comme les autres, juste une soirée film entre trois amoureux, qui dériva un peu de son sujet initial.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	Hea(r)ts on Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction était au un cadeau pour mon amoureux qui adore le ship June/Dave/Karkat!! Mais il a accepté que je la poste alors voilà!

La tête de Karkat roula contre la poitrine de June.

Il se sentait lourd.

Et chaud.

Et.

Bordel.

Beaucoup trop ensommeillé pour consulter l’application qui lui aurait indiqué si oui ou non, bordel pitié que non, il rentrait en période de chaleur. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe comme pour les humains, un cycle régulier, tout les, bordel il ne savait plus combien, et ça lui rappelait des conversations très gênantes avec Rose. Pour les trolls c’était un peu plus complexe que cela, un savant mélange d’hormones, de besoins de la larve-mère, de couleur de sang et de relation en cours. Un véritable bordel en somme que Karkat peinait à comprendre sans son application.

Les chaleurs en elle même ne faisait d’ailleurs aucun sens.

L’excitation.

Son bulge ne se rétractant jamais dans sa cavité.

Les fluides coulant sans cesse de son nook.

Tout ça.

Ok.

Mais la chaleur, la lourdeur, l’endormissement, comment était-il putain sensé de se reproduire dans ces conditions ? Il avait l’impression que chacun de ses membres pesaient une centaine de météore, que sa tête faisait la taille du soleil vert et que, bordel, pourquoi faisait-il aussi chaud?

Il blottit sa tête un peu plus contre le creux de la poitrine de June.

Tellement frai, comme si elle avait passé sa journée dans le congélateur, ok, pas vraiment rassurant comme métaphore, mais terriblement apaisant. La main de Dave aussi était, en fait non bordel, la main de Dave était brûlante, pas autant que sa peau à lui, mais chaude, tellement chaude, pourquoi bordel son petit-ami était-il aussi chaud ?

Karkat grommela et tenta d’enlever sa main, mais les doigts de Dave se serrèrent dessus. Bordel. Non. Le troll tenta de récupérer ses doigts, c’était pas le contact le soucis, pourquoi Dave avait-il toujours autant besoin de contact, une peur aussi ridicule de ne plus sentir ses partenaires, de.

Ah ouais.

Dans la brume de son état Karkat sentit qu’il valait mieux ne pas attaquer le jeune homme sur ce terrain là. Et peut être juste laisser sa main, même si cette paume était chaude.

«Kitty? »

M’appelle pas comme ça.

Sa bouche sortie une espèce de bouilli de mots assez infâme, mélange d’anglais, d’alternien et de son sans logique. Encore une question à poser un jour à Kanaya, pourquoi bordel est-ce que je suis à peine capable de parler quand mes chaleurs arrivent ? Magnifique conversation en prévision.

«C’était pas sensé être la semaine prochaine? »

La main de June se glissa dans sa poche, récupéra son portable et le déverrouilla.

«Si. Une semaine d’avance. »

Elle montra l’écran à Dave et Karkat.

Ce dernier grommela une autre bouilli de mots. Il en était sûr.

«Bon, il semblerait que la soirée film soit annulée. »

Dave coupa la télévision.

Vite.

Beaucoup trop.

Oh bordel.

Vite.

Son injection datait d’il y avait trois jours, ce qui voulait dire, il savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Et c’était sans doute pour ça que son compagnon était aussi putain de chaud.

«Dave. »

June fit la moue.

Karkat le savait, il connaissait cette voix, la voix qui disait en un seul prénom : « tu crois pas que tu devrais lui demander avant de te jeter sur lui ? ». Trop tard. Dave était déjà sur lui, à l’embrasser, fort, se glissant sur ses genoux et collant son torse au sien. C’était bon, c’était exactement ce que ses putains de chaleur voulait, et il sentit son bulge sortir de sa cavité, cognant contre le tissus de son pantalon de pyjamas et contre.

«Ava June. Envie. »

Karkat pouvait le sentir.

La moue de June qui voulait dire «oui mais enfin, on demande avant normalement ». Jamais Dave ne se serait jeté sur June comme ça, jamais il ne se serait jeté sur elle comme ça non plus. Se jeter l’un sur l’autre, c’était juste entre Dave et lui, et souvent, June faisait la moue.

«D’accord, coeur. »

Coeur, Kitty.

Karkat grimaça.

Il aurait voulu signaler qu’il avait un prénom, un très joli prénom, très court très prononçable, très, oh putain Dave, interrompre les schémas de pensée de gens, ça c’était vraiment bas.

La langue de son petit-ami dansait sur les cicatrices sur son torse et oh bordel. Il ne savait même pas quand son T-shirt avait disparu mais il était belle et bien partie, sans doute sur le sol, et oh.

Une main s’enroula dans ses cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière doucement.

«Je t’aime. »

June l’embrassa tendrement.

Ce baiser contrastait tellement avec l’énergie de la langue de Dave sur son corps.

C’était toujours ainsi quand il le faisait ensemble.

June était douce, parfois même trop, terriblement langoureuse et lascive.

Dave était brutale, dans l’urgence, et la demande.

Surtout après ses injections.

Tandis que la langue de June s’enroulait autour de la sienne celle de Dave descendit le long de la couture de son pantalon et Karkat entendit son rire.

Heureux.

Le rire qui disait, oh, je sens ton bulge, je sens combien tu en as envie, je le sens et j’aimerais te dire toutes ces choses, sur combien sur est trempé pour moi, combien j’aime ça et combien je le suis aussi, et combien je vous aime, mais. Mais je suis Dave putain de Strider et les mots doux me restent en travers de la gorge.

Alors il riait doucement contre son bulge.

Et c’était la plus belle déclaration possible.

June dériva doucement vers son cou et Karkat laissa sa tête choir sur le côté, s’exposant entièrement aux petites morsures et pincements qui allait suivre.

«Tout va bien ? »

La voix de June était juste contre son oreille.

Bien sûr.

Que oui.

Karkat oscilla la tête.

Ouais.

Tout était parfait, surtout la langue de Dave dansant sur le haut de son bulge, juste quelques secondes, avant de l’avaler. Pas entièrement, les chaleurs l’avait fait grossir, trop pour qu’il ne puisse rentrer entièrement sans blesser son partenaire.

Son petit ami le suça jusqu’à ce qu’une première vague de liquide s’échappe de son nook, encore une couverture de fichue bordel, mais il n’y pensa pas longtemps car la langue de Dave descendit juste un peu et.

Bordel.

Il la sentit le long de son ouverture, lapant son liquide comme de la grenadine, et puis avançant doucement sa langue vers son intérieur.

«Dave ? »

June abandonna sa nuque, parsemer de morsure.

Et Karkat connaissait aussi ce ton.

Remonte s’il te plaît, je veux le goûter, Dave lui, si les rôles avaient été inversé, aurait juste attrapé la nuque de June pour l’attirer dans un baiser mais.

Son petit-ami remonta, laissant traîner sa langue sur tout son corps pour finalement rencontrer le visage de June et bordel.

Iels étaient magnifiques.

Dave se hissa sur les genoux de Karkat, se cambrant assez pour que son bulge puisse se frotter la où bon lui semblait, et ce malgré le pantalon de Dave encore présent.

Karkat les regarda approfondir le baiser, la langue de June léchant le creux au coin de la bouche de Dave, récupérant les perles de liquides qui ne c’était pas répandu sur son corps durant l’ascension.

Les mains de June attrapèrent le bas du T-Shirt de Dave et le tirèrent au dessus de sa tête.

«Tes cicatrices sont belles. »

C’était vrai.

Elles pâlissait de plus en plus, créant un curieux contraste avec la peau noire de Dave, mais c’était beau, et en un sens similaire aux cicatrices ornant le torse de Karkat.

Le troll savait que son petit-ami rougissait, il aimait quand June lui disait ça, quand Karkat lui disait ça, quand n’importe lequel de ses partenaires venaient toucher, embrasser, lécher ses cicatrices. Et si tu ne m’aimes plus quand j’aurais plus, enfin, et si tu ne me trouves plus beau, si vous.

Il avait eut tellement d’angoisses.

Que la main de June et la langue de Karkat levèrent une fois de plus lorsqu’elles effleurèrent son torse et les deux petits renflements dessus.

«On devait s’occuper de Kitty là non ? »

Karkat pouffa.

Dave adorait être au centre de leurs rapports sexuels autant qu’il le détestait. Il le désirait, sentir ses deux partenaires se blottir contre lui, la langue de June contre son torse, le bulge de Karkat se frayant un chemin entre ses jambes, mais il le détestait, c’était tellement, pas humiliant, mais Karkat savait que parfois Dave devait le penser encore.

«On peut aussi s’occuper de toi. »

June s’occupait de tout le monde.

Comme toujours.

Au début ça avait déstabilisé Karkat, la première fois qu’il l’avait fait, ensemble, sans Dave, parce que oui, il y avait eut une première fois à deux, deux premières fois à deux pour être exacte et puis eux trois, la première elle l’avait sucé, tellement lentement, gentiment, et l’avait pénétré de ses doigts mais n’avait rien voulu de plus.

June était comme ça.

Elle aimait donner, elle y prenait du plaisir, Karkat pouvait sentir son érection contre son dos, mais elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin qu’on la satisfasse, parfois elle guidait l’un de ses petits-amis entre ses jambes et demandait à être sucé. C’était le seul moment où Dave devenait tendre, parce qu’il savait que June était comme ça autant que Karkat aimait être malmené au lit.

«Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais Dave ? »

Que tu fermes ta gueule.

Il ne le dirait pas, Karkat le savait, mais c’était inscrit sur son visage.

Juste ferme là et…

Karkat ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait Dave, c’était toujours changeant, imprévisible, baise moi avec tes doigts, suce moi, prenez moi ensemble, enfonce ton bulge en moi où je vais crever, sort un jouet, les possibilités étaient, peut être pas infini mais nombreuses.

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s’il avait pu simplement le dire.

Mais c’était Dave alors.

«J’aimerais venir en toi. »

Karkat flatta la hanche de son petit ami, empauma ses fesses et pressa son bulge contre son entre jambe, faisant gémir Dave.

«J’aimerais que tu sois en moi. »

Il frotta sa tête contre la poitrine de June, tiens, elle aussi avait fini par perdre son T-shirt, il fallait définitivement qu’il arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées et prête plus attention à l’action en cours. Karkat en profita pour faire courir sa langue le long d’un des tétons de June, comme il savait qu’elle aimait.

Un seul battement de langue avant que Karkat ne s’effondre en arrière, Dave toujours sur les genoux, mais June, disparu.

«Bordel, je déteste quand elle faisait ça.

-Moi aussi Kitty. »

Elle avait sans doute filé vers la chambre, mais bordel, prévenir ce n’était rien.

«Donc. Je peux ? »

Dave l’embrassa tout en se débarrassant de son pantalon, c’était donc un oui, un oui à la Dave, silencieux et sans aucune de ces trois putains de lettres.

«Tu es trempé.

-Mais bordel. »

Vous avez quoi tous à parler pendant le cul.

Karkat savait que ça lui démangé la langue et il ne put s’empêcher de rire en faisant courir ses doigts entre les cuisses de Dave. Il le laissa attraper sa main, le guider vers l’entrée de son vagin, lui faisant comprendre que, pour aujourd’hui, il le voulait ici, avant d’attraper son bulge.

Bordel.

Il était bon à ça.

Tellement meilleur que la première fois qu’ils l’avaient fait, dans une chambre désaffecté du météore, loin de tout le monde et dans une obscurité telle que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait vraiment réussis à comprendre ce qu’ils étaient entrain de toucher.

Karkat laissa ses doigts pénétrer à l’intérieur de Dave, il était détendu, et tellement humide, que trois doigts rentrèrent sans aucun soucis.

«C’est pas ta première fois.

-Non ? Sans rire ?

-Aujourd’hui abruti. »

Dave rougit.

Il était adorable.

Karkat courba ses doigts contre le point qu’il aimait le plus et Dave pressa un peu plus fort son bulge, les faisant gémir ensemble. Ils bougèrent ensemble, les hanches de Karkat se hissant à la rencontre de celle de Dave, celle de Dave se balançant d’avant en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’une paire de main se pose sur les hanches de son petit-ami.

June.

La poitrine enserré dans son harnais favoris, celui iridescent qui descendait jusqu’à son bassin pour maintenir un dildo, et qui la rendait si heureuse, et jolie.

«Prêt ? »

Elle aida Dave à se soulever assez pour que le bulge de Karkat touche son entrée et se colla à son dos tandis qu’il descendait le long du membre alien de son petit-ami. Lorsque les fesses de Dave touchèrent le pelvis de Karkat elle se décolla de lui pour ouvrir les cuisses de son autre petit-ami.

Le troll souleva son bassin, juste assez pour sentir le silicone contre son nook.

Silicone qui, centimètre par centimètre, commença à rentrer dans lui.

La sensation était merveilleuse, c’était exactement ce que voulait la chaleur, qu’il soit stimulé de partout, de son bulge à son nook, que quelqu’un le baise tandis qu’il baisait quelqu’un d’autre et bordel.

«Dave ? »

Il vit June presser lentement une des fesses de Dave en lui montrant la petite bouteille qu’elle tenait dans la main. Le jeune homme eut pour seul réponse de s’effondrer sur le torse de Karkat, le bassin relevé.

Bordel.

Ça allait être.

June donna un premier coup de hanche et Karkat suivit le mouvement. Il pouvait sentir Dave onduler sur son bulge, se contracter pour rendre la pénétration pour difficile, plus agréable, et il pouvait voir June, ses doigts se perdre en dehors de son champs de vision mais il savait où, exactement où. Et il su, aux gémissements de Dave, exactement quand le premier doigt le pénétra.

Karkat gémit légèrement.

C’était.

Trop.

Il sentait le pénis artificiel cogner contre le point le plus sensible de son nook, encore et encore, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit et Dave, bordel, il bougeait tellement bien sur son bulge, bougeant ses hanches pour que le bout touche exactement le point qui le faisait gémir fort.

Le troll écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Dave, sentit la langue de l’autre rentrer dans sa bouche.

«Vous êtes beaux. »

June.

Collait contre le dos de Dave, l’embrassant, le mordillant, ses doigts s’activant toujours à l’intérieur de lui et ses hanches poussant toujours le dildo pile où il le fallait à l’intérieur de Karkat.

Dave fut le premier à venir, le troll et June le sentirent venir, ses hanches s’agitèrent plus vite, sans aucun contrôle et il attrapa pas main de Karkat pour qu’elle touche sa dicklit. Après quelques minutes de ce régime il se raidit en criant, puis s’effondra.

«Tu veux que ? »

Karkat bougea son bulge à l’intérieur de lui, et la tête de Dave fit un non dans son épaule, ses hanches bougèrent en réponse.

«Vas-y. Veux que tu viennes. Dedans. »

C’était.

Surprenant.

De sa part.

Et très excitant.

Il attrapa les fesses de Dave et se poussa loin à l’intérieur de lui, se concentrant juste sur à quel point c’était bon, à quel point June bougeait bien à l’intérieur de lui, à quel point il avait la bouche de Dave sur la sienne, et bordel celle de June, son petit-ami devait être tellement serré entre eux deux mais il ne semblait pas s’en plaindre et. June poussa une ultime fois contre son point le plus sensible au même moment où Dave se contracta autout de son bulge.

Et se fut la fin.

Karkat cambra les hanches, remplissant son petit-ami d’une partie de son matériel génétique tandis que le reste s’écoula par son nook. Il sentit June sortir de lui, se pencher dans son dos et oh bordel. Ces putains d’humain et leurs passions de laisser leur langue courir entre les jambes de leur partenaire.

«Dave ? »

June s’allongea à côté de Karkat, présentant sa bouche écarlate à un Dave immobilisé par son état post-coïtale. Il approuva, jamais il ne dirait non à avoir le goût de son petit ami sur lèvre, Karkat le savait.

Le troll les regarda s’embrasse, longuement, puis il poussa gentiment Dave sur le côté, contre June, et se blottit contre son dos. Il ne se releva sur le coude qu’un instant pour s’assurer d’un regard que tout était ok pour June, qu’elle ne voulait rien, et la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que, oui, tout était ok, tant qu’elle avait la bouche de Dave contre la sienne.

Karkat se laissa tombé sur la couverture souillée et engloba son petit ami dans ses bras, se collant à lui assez pour que sa main puisse venir agripper une des sangles du harnais de June. Elle se laissa elle aussi tombé, blottissant sa tête au dessus de celle de Dave et couvrant le bras de Karkat avec le sien.

C’était bien.

Chaud, réconfortant.

Jusqu’à ce que.

«BORDEL POURQUOI C’EST MOI QUI FAIT LA CUILLÈRE DU MILIEU ? »

Dave. Putain. De. Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture! Les avis sont les bienvenus. uwu


End file.
